How Many?
by spam-email94
Summary: Harry and Hermione are married when hermione falls pregnant with quads how will harry react and then 6 years later with twins follow the potters with their crazy chaotic life style. chapter 6 up
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up to a bright sunny day outside in his home in Reading

Harry woke up to a bright sunny day outside in his home in Reading. He looked beside him and saw his beautiful wife. His and no one else's. She was his Hermione. He slowly got out of bed and went to have a shower.

Hermione woke up to the sound of the shower running and figured it must be Harry. She slipped out of their massive bed and crept into the bathroom. Slowly opening the shower door she got into the shower with Harry. Harry jumped slightly at Hermione's touch but relaxed when he realised who it was.

'Hey love, having a nice shower?' asked Hermione.

'Brilliant now you joined me.' Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione got out of the shower and dried themselves putting on their dressing gowns. Harry was about to go downstairs when he realised Hermione wasn't following.

'You coming down Mione?' Harry asked inquiringly.

'Yeah, I will be down in a bit just need to do something first'

'If you say so' Harry said turning and walking downstairs.

Hermione waited until she was sure Harry was downstairs until she pulled a bag out of her bedside cabinet. Inside was a pregnancy test she had been throwing up for the past week and she knew something must be up.

Hermione didn't want to look she didn't want to know if she was or not she turned the stick over, dark purple……positive. She knew it was no use trying to hide the fact she was pregnant of course she was going to tell Harry as soon as she got downstairs she was just worried about how she would take it. Hermione walked downstairs slowly smelling crunchy bacon and eggs with baked beans.

'That smells good Harry'

'Not as good as you' **(A: N: cheesy I know but deal with it)**

'Harry I have something very important to tell you' Hermione said worriedly and quickly.

'What is it love, you know you can tell me anything' Harry replied equally worried.

'Harry I think… I think I might be pregnant'

'Really that's great I have always wanted a son or a daughter' Harry said excitedly.

'Thank god I thought you would hate me'

'Hermione you must know I would never hate you this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me, equal first I think to marrying you, nah marrying you was better…at the moment' Harry said.' How about we go to St Mungo's and go find out if you are and then we can find out the gender if you are pregnant'

'Okay let me just finish breakfast and I just need to get changed then we can go babe'

Hermione rushed upstairs and got dressed and quickly rushed back down the stairs of their one bedroom house.

'You know Harry once we have this child we will need to get a bigger house'

'I know and I will let you choose it and everything that goes inside of it as well, but I do get some say, not everything pink'

'Okay, okay then lets just get to St Mungo's quickly'

And before you could say baby they had apparated.

They arrived inside St Mungo's and went to the front desk to find out where to go for a pregnancy test. They were pointed towards the third floor and they hurried off so they could get it over and done with. They clambered into the lift with several other people and pressed the button for the third floor. They waited till it was their stop and got out.

They wandered down the hallway until they found a door labelled Dr Roberts, Pregnancy Tests. They knocked on the door and waited for an invite in. when they heard him call out to come in they slowly opened the door to reveal a man in his mid forties.

'Good morning I am Dr Lance Roberts, I am guessing you are here for a pregnancy test?' he asked the couple.

'Yes please' Hermione replied nervously after a moments pause.


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor came back with the results

'Right Mrs…?

'Umm it's Mrs Potter'

'Okay Mrs Potter I need you to urinate into this cup please'

'Yes of course'

Hermione wandered into the toilet and came back with the cup.

'Here you go Dr Roberts'

'Thank you let me just go run the tests'

Hermione and Harry waited nervously and waited for Dr Roberts to come back. When the Doctor came back with a happy look on his face a wash of relief passed them.

'Mrs Potter you are indeed pregnant but not just one but four babies' replied the doctor.

**(A: N: It's not common but its Harry potter?? And I don't know much about it so I am sorry for any further mistakes I could possibly make)**

'Four babies' Harry said faintly

'Yep do you want to know their genders?'

'Yes please' Hermione said speaking for the first time.

'Okay you are having a boy and three girls'

'Thank you very much'

The Two potters left the room and just stood outside leaning against the wall for a couple of minutes talking. Hermione was busy brainstorming baby names and harry was still in shock.

'Quadruplets' Harry exclaimed.

'Ooooh I am so excited' Hermione squealed.

'So what are we going to name them? Harry asked

'Umm well for the boy I was thinks James Daniel and the girl's Lily Imogen, Abigail Sophia and Emilie Naomi' Hermione replied 'what do you think?

'I love them'

'Great' said Hermione excitedly.

With that they apparated back home wondering what everybody else would think.

As they walked back through the door they dumped their stuff on the hall table and started planning where they would go live.

'Well I like the look of this house, lots of bedrooms and it's not far only Henley'

'Well we can go look round it tomorrow if you want Mione' Harry replied.

The next day they woke up to a rather dreary Saturday morning. Hermione was the first to wake this morning she hopped out of bed and jumped into the shower.

Harry, being a heavy sleeper didn't wake for another half hour. When he did finally manage to drag himself from bed he had a quick shower and wondered downstairs to the wonderful smell of breakfast.

'Morning Harry. I see you finally woke up' Hermione said happily.

'Well yeah that's because I was thinking last night'

'What were you thinking about?'

'How are we going to tell your parents, the Weasley's, you know, everyone'

'I dunno. We will think about that later right now we need to get dressed and go meet the estate agent to go look at the house's'

After the couple had got dressed they went to meet Mrs Hall, the estate agent just outside Henley. As they pulled up they saw a lady in her mid-forties. They got out of the car and went to meet her.

'Hello I am Mrs Hall. I will be showing you around a number of different houses today'

'Thank-you. We really appreciate it' Harry replied.

They were show round a number of different homes but the one they loved the most was the 15 bedroom house. They said thank you again and bought the house they wanted after a stop into Starbucks they went home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Over the next few months Hermione got bigger and bigger by now she was having cravings like cucumber and chocolate and bad mood swings Harry couldn't say anything without being yelled at he just learned not to say anything unless it was important or just tended to busy himself to stay out of her way but hopefully that was going to end soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Hermione was 8 months pregnant she insisted on getting all the rooms in the house done up and all the baby stuff put inside them. She refused to go anywhere but IKEA to get the furniture.

When they had finished in IKEA they went home and waited until there stuff was delivered to there new house. Hermione was so inpatient she started muttering to herself and had to keep running around the house well hobbling because she couldn't run, because she was so hyped up on chocolate cucumber. Harry was busy painting all the different rooms and putting up wallpaper of course with the help of magic other it would take a long time on his own because Hermione obviously couldn't help him.

The furniture arrived a couple of days later. With the help of the IKEA men Harry began heaving the furniture around the house.

Over the next hours beads of sweat were dripping off Harry's forehead. When everything was in place Harry collapsed on the new sofa that was placed in the living room.

Hermione who insisted on having their huge bed put in their room first was still asleep stretched out like a starfish. When she finally woke up she looked around her the bedroom was done. She slid out of bed and put her feet on the floor they landed on something furry. Hermione yelped but it was only her slippers. She slipped on her slippers and crept out of the rooms everything was in its right place but of course they weren't going to live here till the quadruplets were born to be fair. She padded down the stairs to see Harry stretched out on their sofa.

What a hard lot of work Harry had put into this house already. Hermione gently shook him. Harry stirred slightly everything out of focus without his glasses on. Hermione realised he couldn't see so he handed his glasses to him. Harry sat up and looked at Hermione's face which had a smile plastered on it until it turned into a frown.

'Harry my water just broke' Hermione gasped in pain.

'W-w-what' Harry replied astonished.

'Get me to the hospital'


	4. Chapter 4

9 months later

Harry grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes for Hermione into it and then leapt into the fireplace with Hermione because apparating probably wasn't the best idea.

He rushed to the front desk.

'My wife is about to give birth I need a room now!!' Harry yelled at the secretary.

Hermione was rushed in, in a wheelchair

It had been over an hour since Hermione has started giving birth they were almost all out.

'Come on love don't give up now'

Hermione had already given birth to three of her children and Harry was waiting for the last one.

'Just push its almost over come on don't give up'

When the last child had been born Hermione and Harry finally relaxed mainly Hermione. They had 4 beautiful children. James, Lily, Abigail and Amelie were all resting in separate cots around her room. James had a tuft of jet black hair with Harry's sparkling emerald eyes, Lily had a brown tuft of hair with Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, and Abigail and Amelie had tufts of brown hair with emerald eyes.

'Harry they are so beautiful'

'That's coz you gave birth to them'

'You're so cute' replied Hermione. 'When can we all go home to our new house' Hermione asked.

Harry and Hermione had just bought a new house just outside Reading in Henley which had 15 big bedroom's which were all en suite it also had a large kitchen and dining room with a library and a playroom which was in the basement which had tunnels and hiding places in it. It also had an office with lots of computers and a massive pool outside with slides and diving boards with deck chairs with a barbeque area perfect for parties. It had three floors with an attic to add to that. The garden was huge and enclosed so they had privacy. The house Hermione had only dreamed about. It looked just like the white house!

A couple of days later Hermione Harry and the quadruplets moved in. Mione and Harry were so excited.

'I love are new house it's like my dream house' Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

'Mine too Mione'

Harry and Hermione put James Lily Abigail and Amelie into a playpen on mats where they just lay there while Hermione and Harry went to put away their coats and keys. The babies gurgled which made Harry smile he had never been this happy in his life. He had a beautiful wife and four beautiful children he was truly blessed.

'I don't want them to grow up' thought Harry.

Harry sat back and relaxed as he watched his children peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

1 year later

1 year later

Abigail Lily James and Amelie were learning to walk and talk and were already showing signs of magic at only 1.

'They are growing up fast already Harry'

'I know the time has flown by its quite scary actually

'Yes, it has hasn't it but I guess that's what happens when you have children'

'Hermione I know this is a difficult question and you are probably going to say no but after this lots have grown up would you like anymore children' Harry asked hopefully. 'I mean we will be so lonely on our own'

'I mean we are only 20 years old and in 10 years they will be going to Hogwarts'

'I would love more children when these guys are like 6 or 7 not to soon though. I need a rest its exhausting enough with this lot'

'I understand completely'

. 'Umm if we were to have another boy what would you want to call it Harry?'

'I dunno like Cody or Jacob or something. Why do you ask?'

'Just curious. What about a girl'

'Umm like Isabella or Emilie or something like that I guess'

'Okay I will keep that in mind'

'Why will you keep that in mind?'

'Because I chose the Quadruplets names and it's only fair'

'Hopefully we will have a single baby'

'Yes so do I but I find it will feel terribly excluded from Abby Lily James and Amelie'


	6. Chapter 6

9 months late (again)

Hermione was once again in the delivery room giving birth to twins.

'Great work Love'

'Thank you I couldn't have done it without you Harry'

'So what are we going to name them love?' asked Harry

'Like you said Jasmine Amelie and Benjamin Jacob just like you wanted'

'Lovely do you think Lily James Emilie and Abby will be excited?'

'Course they will be they have been waiting for this day for ages'

The next day Hermione was allowed to go home. She had to go in a car because she couldn't apparate with babies with her. When they walked through the door they were bombarded by four screaming children. After they had told them what had happened they ushered them off to bed.

'At last peace and quiet' Hermione said softly. Though it didn't last long from the screaming from the twins rooms.

'I will get jasmine and you get Benjamin' Hermione said sleepily as she got out of bed slowly.

Once they had jasmine and Benjamin asleep again they crawled back into bed.

'You know it's the quads birthday soon'

'I know so are we going to through them a birthday party this year?' Harry asked inquisitively.

'Yeah they might all go stroppy and I can't handle that at the moment'

'Goodnight Mione'

'Goodnight Harry' and with that they fell into a deep slumber.


	7. A:N

Heya I am really sorry my chapters are really short and have grammar mistakes but I am writing well trying to write every night for you and I only started yesterday and I will update when I have at least 3 reviews so hit that but in the left corner and send me you review I beg of you

That's enough for now and I will right every night I just won't put the chapters up

Bye now

Spam-email94

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy


	8. A:N again soz

Heya I am really sorry but from all the negative comments I think I will put this story on hold for now

Sorry but It has to be done I might redo the whole story and make it more interesting for you but I have a lot of homework and everything so I can't promise anything plus I have school show rehearsals at the weekend so I can't do any then

Sorry again I hope you can forgive me

Spam-email94

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy


	9. A:N again again again sorry

heya guys so sorry i haven't been updating my laptop is getting fixed and all my work is on there so i can't do anything cause i don't know what changes i have made but it should be ready soon soo just keep holding up and i will repost all the chapters with more detail like requested i am still looking for someone to carry on my other story?? please ask and its all yours soo i am sorry if you thought this was another chapter.

Anyway i have to go bye-bye

Spam-email94

Sammyxxx


	10. A:N again again again again etc

Okay umm I think it has worked but I have replaced chapters 1-5 so far I am still working on chapter 6 as we speak

Okay umm I think it has worked but I have replaced chapters 1-5 so far I am still working on chapter 6 as we speak

Sorry it hasn't been sooner I have exams on Monday well tomorrow and I have had to revise which I should be doing right now anyway I have changed Emilie's name to amelie hope there's no confusion and instead of Benjamin Jacob its gunna be Cody Jacob okay??

Just thought I would fill you in soo you can reread the chapters okay well up to 5

See ya spam-email94

Also lovingly known as Sammy xx


End file.
